Escombros y salvavidas
by CriXar
Summary: La Banda de Shane quieres asegurarse de que la perforadora de Blakk quede completamente inútil, pero un pequeño problema con el traje de aire de Trixie podría complicar las cosas al final...


-Estoy cansado de esto.- exclamó Kord ajustando el cierre de su traje.- ¡Ya no me atormentarás más!- Dicho esto se lanzó al río subterráneo de un salto.

-Vaya que es algo fuerte eso del agua para él.- comentó Trixie revisando su casco.

-Eso parece.- La Banda de Shane quería asegurarse de que la perforadora de Blakk estuviera completamente inservible. No querían llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarla en funcionamiento de nuevo.

Utilizando los trajes de aire que Drake les había proporcionado durante su pequeña alianza, regresarían al fondo del río para revisar los escombros. Los equipos estaban en perfectas condiciones, a excepción del caso de Trixie, que se había estropeado durante el duelo con los hombres de Blakk.

-¿Están todos ya listos? Kord ya nos lleva mucha ventaja.- dijo Eli echando un vistazo a la orilla. La chica decidió que un pequeño rasguño no debería retrasarlos.

-Yo estoy lista.

-Pronto también.

-Entonces vamos.- indicó el Shane. Los tres se lanzaron al agua y nadaron hasta alcanzar a su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede con esa actitud tan osada?- le preguntó Trixie cuando finalmente dieron con él.

-Estoy cansado de que esta cosa me frene. Ya no la dajaré.- exclamó heróico. La pelirroja se volvió a ver con Eli, quien se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron hasta lo más profundo del lugar, donde los restos de la enorme máquina poco a poco se cubrían de algas marinas.

-Pronto no cree que ni el brillante Doctor Blakk pueda hacer algo con eso.- dijo el rastreador señalando las piezas.

-Venimos a asegurarnos de eso. Las excavadora no funciona más, pero sus controles aún pueden ser útiles. Hay que entrar en la sala y desconectarlos.- explicó Eli.

Una pequeña apertura serviría de entrada, pero Kord era demasiado grande para pasar por ahi, y Pronto, bueno, más bien lo sellaría.

-Jamás vamos a caber ahí.- señaló el troll.

-Entonces quédense afuera. Podrán buscar más circuitos en la parte exterior.- dijo el Shane.- Trixie y yo lo desconectaremos.- Los demás asintieron y la chica nadó tras él para entrar. Pero al atravesar el agujero, una hendidura por poco deteriora su casco. Alarmada, Trixie trató de cubrir la parte dañada del mismo de cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

El pasaje estaba cubierto de agua. La cámara de aire no estaba más. Un problema con el traje de cualquiera de ellos significaría un gran embrollo.

-Es aquí.- dijo Eli cuando finalmente dió con los controles.- El dilema es, ¿cuál cable hay que desconectar primero?

-Creo que tengo una idea.- dijo Trixie colocándose delante de él. Con una babosa electroshock hizo corto circuito en la mitad de los controles.

-Bien pensado, Trix.- exclamó Eli cargando a Jouls. Sus disparo acabó con los demás.

-Bien, ¿qué sigue?

-Hay que sellar este lugar.- dijo el Shane tomando su demoledora.- Una vez que disparemos las babosas, hay que salir rápido de aquí.

Ella asintió y preparó su arma. Lanzaron sus babosas y se apresuraron a dejar el lugar. Conforme se acercaban a la apertura por la que habían ingresado se sentían más seguros de que saldrían ilesos, pero al llegar allí.

-¡Eli! ¡Ayuda!- exclamó Trixie. Él volteó rápidamente para ver a su amiga retenida por un par de escombros que presionaban su cadera.

-¡Trix!- Regresó con ella y la rodeó con sus brazos para comenzar a tirarla hacia afuera. El lugar se derrumbaba.

-¿Dónde están Kord y Pronto?- chilló ella. La fuerza del troll les sería muy útil.

-No lo sé.- Deben estar del otro lado.- Trixie se aferraba a los hombros de Eli, intentando impulsarse ella misma. Pero no daba resultado. De repente las cosas empeoraron: Uno de los soportes caídos golpeó el caso de la chica, justo en la parte deteriorada.

-Oh, no...- dijo ella al sentir el impacto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eli. Su respuesta fueron los ahogados jadeos de Trixie, quien poco a poco se quedaba sin aire.- Esto no puede ser cierto. ¡Hay que sacarte de aquí rápido!- Intentó jalar de ella con más fuerza hasta que por fin las materiales comenzaban a ceder.

Un momento antes de lograr sacarla, sintió como la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre sus hombros desapareció. Trixie se había quedado sin aire. Eli pateó el último resto de la excavadora que la retenía y nadó hacia la superficie a toda velocidad.

-¡Hey, Eli!- llamó Kord cando logró divisarlos al regresar a donde se habían separado.- ¿A dónde vas?- No escucharon ninguna palabra, así que se resignaron a seguirlo.

Al llegar arriba, vieron alarmados como colocaba el inerte cuerpo de la pelirroja en el suelo para luego arrebatarle sus casco.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Pronto.

-Creo que su sistema de aire falló.- explicó Eli.- Quedó atorada cuando íbamos de salida y no puedo respirar.

-Y continúa sin hacerlo.- dijo el troll. El Shane se deshizo de su propio casco. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacer presión sobre su pecho, sin obtener resultado.

-¡No está funcionando!- chilló el topoide histérico.

-Gracias, ya lo noté.- exclamó el muchacho molesto. Regresó su atención a Trixie y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó para colocar su rostro sobre el suyo y unir sus labios.

No era un paramédico experto, pero sabía que la respiración boca a boca era lo que ayudaría. Finalmente el pecho de la chica comenzó a subir y bajar de nuevo.

-¡Funcionó!- gritó el feliz troll mientras Eli se separaba. Levantó a Trixie, quien no paraba de toser.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué... qué pasó?- dijo ella aún con algo de dificultad.- ¿Acabamos con la perforadora?

-Así es, pero por poco te perdemos a tí.- respondió Eli poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¡Que bueno que estás bien!- exclamó un emotivo Pronto abrazándola, seguido de Kord. Trixie no comprendía del todo lo sucedido, pero sabía que todo estaba bien. Eli no tardó en unirse al abrazo.

-Emh, ¿Eli?

-¿Si?

-¿Acaso te pusiste mi labial?- preguntó una extrañada pelirroja señalando sus labios.

**_Mi pequeña PC tiene su propio internet de nuevo. :3 Publico este fic feliz con una taza de café al lado de mi compu y tres capítulos de los Storm Hawks cargando para un pequeño maratón antes de un tedioso fin de semana estudiando para los exámenes de la otra semana._**


End file.
